


Panic Attack (Independence Daze)

by YinYangZodiac



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Erica Actually Cares, Ethan Gets Help Before He Freaks Out, Fear, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Panic Attacks, Scared Ethan, not entirely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYangZodiac/pseuds/YinYangZodiac
Summary: Ethan's fear gets the best of him, the gang works together to bring him back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In which I post an old fic I wrote. This was made for the episode Independence Daze and it's made so the man in the cloak (I forgot his name, sorry) never shows up.

Ethan soon came to the fact that he was completely and utterly alone halfway into the day. The idea burrowed into his mind violently and refused to let go. People left him, everyone left him because he just couldn't stop being annoying.

He slid down a locker, sitting on the floor and hugging his knees tightly. He dropped his head onto his knees, the fear easily taking over him. He felt so cold. He would never see all the people he cares about again. He'd be alone forever.

Tears came to his eyes and he let them roll down his cheeks, a choked sob leaving his throat without warning.

"I'm sorry I'm such a screw up." He muttered quietly to himself, shaking violently.

Sound burst around him and arms wrapped around him tightly. He tensed up, trying to pull away from the sudden touch.

"I'm so sorry, E. You aren't a screw up. I'm so sorry, if I had just been more open you wouldn't have had to go through that." Benny rushed out, rubbing Ethan's shoulders gently. Carefully, Benny layed on the floor of his house. His grandma stood over them, a look of guilt on her face.

Benny situated Ethan over him, pressing his best friend's head against his chest gently. Ethan excepted it, hiding his face in the taller's warm chest.

"Ethan!" Sarah called, running into the house quickly. Ethan flinched, relaxing when he felt Benny's hold on him get tighter. He felt safer, even if his chest was still tight and he felt like his heart would explode.

"I-I'm sorry, S-Sarah." He mumbled tiredly, yawning soon after. Benny sat up with him carefully, moving to stand up. Sarah helped, messing up Ethan's dark hair gently.

They got Ethan up the stairs and to Benny's room, laying him on his bed carefully. Ethan curled into a ball almost immediately when he was out of Benny's arms. He whimpered quietly, gripping the bedsheets tightly. Benny sat next to him and rubbed Ethan's arm and back soothingly, whispering soft words.

"You're okay now, E. I've got you and I won't let anything bad happen to you again." Benny promised. Sarah kneeled next to the bed and grabbed Ethan's hands gently, rubbing the backs of them with her thumbs lightly. Ethan became less tense and the whimpering stopped hesitantly.  
~

The next day, Rory and Erica both knew that something was up with Ethan instantly.

"Is Ethan okay?" Rory asked Sarah curiously, keeping his eyes on Ethan. Him and Benny were at his locker, rounding up all the things he'd need for his first four periods. Ethan flinched when he dropped a pencil, closing his eyes tightly.

"It's okay, it's okay." Benny soothed gently, bending down and grabbing the pencil before handing it to the shorter carefully.

"I don't know, Benny's grandma said that she didn't mean to scare him. Apparently, his deepest fear is being left alone. I guess the simulation scared him half-to-death and now he's trying to get back from that." Sarah sighed out softly. Erica watched Ethan with genuine concern before disappearing. Sarah sighed in annoyance, keeping her thoughts in check for now.  
~

Ethan stared at the item Erica held out to him. She was holding a stuffed animal wolf out to him, a warm smile on her face for once since she became a vampire.

"Whenever I used to have asthma attacks I held onto this. I figured you might need it more than me now." She said, pushing it a little closer to Ethan. He hesitantly took it, the small thing almost covered completely by his hands. He pulled it to his chest and let out a shaky breath. Erica moved forward and hugged him tightly, rubbing his back gently.

"None of us are ever going to leave you, Ethan. I know I act like I don't care about you, but I really do. Benny loves you, Sarah looks after you like you're her brother, and Rory thinks of you as a role model. I think of you as a brother just like Sarah and I won't let you get hurt if I have any say in the matter." She said, her voice slowly getting more playful. Ethan smiled and laughed softly, hugging the vampire tightly.

"Th-thank you,"


End file.
